


Today, I Felt Love

by panacottas



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of orie and linne but mostly linne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacottas/pseuds/panacottas
Summary: The Night Blade boys hang out in a nice moment of peace.
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Seth (Under Night In-Birth)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Today, I Felt Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sh1phter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1phter/gifts).



> made for my servers secret santa. hope you like the fic lex! writing hyde was super fun but my seth is a little shaky i think, but passable! hydeseth is uber cute and my eyes have been opened to it god i wish french bread didn’t neglect their rival dynamic.

“We shouldn’t be here, doing this.”

A nonchalant voice spoke quietly to the friend next to him. Seth still could not wrap around his head how he, an assassin of a long running organization, is here, in a mall filled with people, with his classmate. He should be training right now, honing his skills, preparing to release the Princess from the clutches of eternal life. Yet, he’s here with his goofball senior, all because he didn’t have the heart to text a simple “no” to his offer.

“Aw, man, Seth. There you go again! We’re just hanging out for a few hours, nothing major. You could probably use this time for a break anyways, you’re a workaholic, practically.” His friend— _acquaintance_ , responded back, with a voice full of sunshine and hope, even. He was infectious to Seth. Hyde Kido, his Insulator-wielding classmate. Hyde Kido, his classmate that was too kind for his own good. Hyde Kido, his classmate that fights to keep the Princess alive, and yet...He couldn’t help but be a tad charmed by his antics. It made Seth afraid.

“If it’s nothing major...Then you’re proving that I could be doing something major right now. And that is...Training to fulfill my mission.” Seth dryly muttered.

Hyde folded his arms, cheeks lightly puffed up, most likely as a tactic to make the other lighten up. “C’mon, Seth. You work too damn hard to just keep training like that. This isn’t the Hollow Night, this is a mall.” He exhaled, taking a moment before finishing his words. “Out there, in the night, we’re always fighting, despite us both being in the Night Blade. Sure, we have different goals, and I’ll always fight to keep my goal alive, but this is a rare moment where we don’t have to stress about nothin. Y’know, having a normal life. No Amnesia, no Li...Lee—uh.” Hyde closed his eyes, flustered. He could not pronounce Orie’s organization for the life of him.

“Licht Kreis?”

“YES. Thank you. But, point being...There’s no obligation or anything right now. Heck, we don’t even have any exams right now. This is the perfect time to hang out, with nothing to worry about!” Hyde sported that big, dopey grin he does commonly. It makes Seth oddly flustered, and sort of happy. Geez, if he stays around him longer, he’s gonna come out this mall with more emotions than actual bought items.

“Besides, Seth. I wanna get to know you. We’re in the same group, same school, I just...Think it’d be a nice change of pace! A nice break for the both of us.” Hyde put a hand on Seth’s shoulders, patting it lightly. “Let’s make the most of this, okay?” Gah. That Hyde.

“I...Will give it a fair shot. I said yes anyways, I can’t quite take that back,” Seth muttered softly, before being pulled into a side hug.

“There ya go! That’s the spirit.” A chuckle escaped Hyde’s lips. If Seth’s casual clothes didn’t consist of a jacket collar that covers his mouth much like his battle clothes, Hyde would’ve been teasing him right now for the little smirk he was sporting.

* * *

After being dragged by Hyde to places that didn’t pique Seth’s interest in the slightest, the duo eventually found themselves at a little kiosk, praised for its well made crepes. To be fair, though, Kanzakai as a whole had the art of crepes down pat, so it’s no surprise that this place was talked up. The cashier greeted them, as cashiers do, before asking for the two’s order. Hyde had a hard time choosing, acting like a excited puppy seeing all the kinds, but Seth chose almost instantly the chocolate banana filling; extremely sweet in contrary to his appearance. It shocked the other boy that he had a bit of a sweet tooth. He always thought of him as a matcha flavor kind of guy, or some other archaic flavor that’s just as serious and no-nonsense.

The two sat down at a food court table, which was a tad dirty, but nothing too troublesome as long as napkins exist.

“Man...Harada’s told me about the peach crepes here being her favorite, it feels good to finally have one!” He rose it to his face, in awe of the little garnishes done with the whipped cream. “And now...It goes directly in my mouth. So long, little buddy.” Seth wanted to stifle a small chuckle at his little stand up routine with his food, but was able to resist, thanks to his natural stoicism.

“I don’t eat these very often...” Seth mumbled quietly, but just loud enough so Hyde could get the gist of his sentence. “But when I do...I get this kind. It’s...Good.” He pulled a piece off with his middle finger and thumb, filled with a good chunk of chocolate and an adequate amount of banana. Then, into his mouth it went.

“Sooo, Seffh-“

Seth interrupted. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

Hyde couldn’t help but chortle, before swallowing his food down. “Hah! Man, you’re just like Linne. She always gets on my case about manners ‘n stuff.” He fiddled with the cardboard that held his crepe, with his lips pursed. “I guess it makes sense, given she’s thousands of years old. She probably values stuff like, ‘no hats inside!’ Or ‘no eating on the bed!’”

_Just like Linne,_ Seth pondered. The thought of that made his cheeks light up. In a way, he idolized the Princess dearly, he always had. To hear that made him...Happy?

”It’s funny, watchin’ her try to school ‘youngsters’ when she’s so tiny herself.” He stopped himself to snicker a little, like as if he was recalling a specific memory. “Ah...I guess that’s why I like her. Guess that’s why I like you too, even if you, uh, aren’t too fond of me.” The last sentence gave Seth goosebumps up his back, finding himself impulsively fidgeting in his seat from it. He could only manage a small ‘apathetic’ noise out the corner of his lips.

“Aaanyways,” Hyde nudged Seth with his elbow; a sign that he was about to ask for a favor. But Seth’s head was elsewhere, thinking about that damn Hyde with his silly, ridiculous flattering that was clearly unintentional. “Banana chocolate huh? How about a piece for a piece of m—“

“Kido.” Seth muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

“Ah, sorry! Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Hyde fumbled over his words, worried he peeved him. That is, assuming that Seth wasn’t peeved by default.

“No. It’s not that, I just...Agh.” Seth pulled down his collar, exposing his tinted face to the other. “Why are you so nice to me, of all people? I just don’t understand.” The question rose an audible noise out of Hyde. It clicked in his head that Seth wasn’t used to being treated with care, likely due to him being so isolated and cold. Either that, or some deep rooted self-deprecating reason that Hyde isn’t going to dig up out of common courtesy.

“Seth, I...” Hyde exhaled, a little troubled on how to word what he felt. He was nice to Seth because it was just...Natural. It was the default thing to do, because he considered him a friend; a comrade if you will. Now, with both of his hands on the other’s shoulders, he spoke what came to mind.

“I’m nice to you because...That’s just the most right thing to do, y’know? I mean it when I say I like you, Seth. Hell, I’ve considered you a friend ever since I joined the Night Blade!” Hyde swallowed the little bits of anxiety and saliva collecting in his throat, before finishing his thoughts. “Man, I really admire you, even if I’m a dumbass at showing it. I know we have our differences during the Night, you wanna end her soul, I wanna save it, but right here, I like, you know...” He crumpled his hands together, as a sign of likely confusion. “I want to have an edgy-free, genuine friendship here. I-I send you so many dumb texts for a reason, and I get so, _so_ anxious because my idiot brain gets afraid that I’m hurting you or something when you don’t respond! That’s why I was so happy when you agreed to coming here, with me.” A few beats of awkward silence between them passed, before Hyde broke it.

“I-It’s just that...Yeah. I—“

”Kido. You don’t have to say anymore.”

_Oh, thank God,_ he spoke internally.

“Ki—Hyde, I understand, I think.” Seth made eye contact with the other boy, only to break it in a matter of seconds out of the embarrassment he won’t come to terms to. “Hyde, you keep making me feel...Like this.” He pointed to his cheeks, which radiated a light shade of pink. My face feels all weird around you, and I don’t...I don’t know why. Everything you just said...It’s making it worse. I can’t help but be happy around you. It’s like a sickness to me. A sickness that I don’t want to leave.”

It seems the same sickness was spreading to Hyde, as his cheeks fired up much like Seth’s. “G-Geez, Seth! You can’t just say it like that, like some big declaration of love or something! You’re toying with my heart here!”

“Oh. Should I just take everything back then?”

“N-No, what? Don’t take any of it back, _please!_ I’m just...Floored? In a good way!” Hyde embraced the other tightly, sighing in relief. “I’m just happy that I’m making you happy. I get worried sometimes that I just make you hate me.”

Seth hesitantly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the other just as tight. “I’m not sure what I should do at this point, Hyde. I feel relieved but...Nervous.”

Hyde could only muster a nervous chuckle. He’s not necessarily a master at this kind of stuff. “Hey, that’s completely normal, dude. Just, uh, do what you really wanna do, I guess.”

“I...Want to stay like this. For a minute longer. I like...The comfort of it all.”

“Jeez, Seth...You’re much cuter than you allow yourself to be.” The compliment alone rose a inhuman sound out of him. His arms unraveled near instinctively. “Never mind. I don’t want to anymore. You killed it.”

“W-What? Aw, c’mon! It’s true though! I was really feelin’ the warmth too...”

* * *

An hour passed as the two reveled in each other’s company. For the first time in what felt like forever, Seth was at a place where he felt a little less closed off. He felt so comfortable around Hyde, and likewise applied. All the conversations felt so natural, and he loved it, even if he particularly wouldn’t admit it straight up like that. The feeling was cut short, as a vibration from Hyde’s phone interrupted the mood.

“Ah, shit, sorry Seth. I could’ve sworn that I put my phone on do not disturb, so annoying,” he mumbled, as he scrolled through his messages. “I...Ah...Oh.”

“Is...Something wrong?”

Hyde slid his phone in his back pocket before he responded back to Seth. “Oh, no! It’s just...Linne is hungry. I should head back home before I get scolded. Or she burns the apartment down trying to cook. Whichever one comes first.”

“Oh. I see.” Seth nodded in understanding, though he was oddly disappointed. Perhaps he enjoyed his company a little too much.

“Aw, don’t say it so sad like that, I feel bad leaving now.” Hyde puffed up his cheeks, to raise a smile out of Seth. Needless to say, it worked. “Besides!”

He rose the other’s monochrome colored bangs, to plant a small kiss right on the middle of his forehead. “I can just text you later tonight, if you’re up for it.”

Seth could only muster flustered noises from the corners of his lips, and hid his crimson red cheeks with his collar, in typical Seth fashion.

“Aww, I take that as a yes, then?” Hyde teased.

“S-Sure. Whatever, Hyde.” And with that, Hyde left from Seth’s side waving a small goodbye, and soon was out of his field of vision.

Today, Seth had experienced what it feels like to be loved.


End file.
